Beverage making apparatus with arrangements to draw favour from beverage making substances, such as, ground coffee beans, tea leaves, herbal leaves or the like, while leaving the insoluble residue behind are well known.
The percolated coffee maker is a common example of such brewing apparatus. In a percolated coffee maker, boiling water is supplied to a filter charged with ground coffee bean. The boiling water dissolves the soluble flavouring substances of the coffee bean during its transit through the filter. The beverage slowly gets through the filter by gravity and is then collected by a beverage container underneath the filter. The brewing process in this type of beverage maker is slow and generally uncontrollable by the user once the brewing substances and the filter have been selected.
The Mocha-type coffee maker is another common known example of beverage makers in which boiling water is forced through a perforated brewing compartment and carrying with it the flavour drawn from the beverage making substances. Although this type of active brewing is faster, the brewing process is substantially uncontrollable by the user. Therefore, conventional beverage brewing apparatus are not suitable for applications in which good control of the brewing process is essential, desirable or preferable.
Hence, it will be desirable if there can be provided beverage making apparatus in which the brewing processes can be controlled or substantially controllable by a user. It is further desirable if such beverage making apparatus are simple to use and non-expensive.